sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog
Basic Information Age: 17 Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Physical Description: Komerl is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with light brown fur, dark blue eyes, downward spines on his head , ocean blue and purple bangs on his forehead. He wears a blue leather jacket with light blue stripes, a gray T-shirt, plasma gloves with crystal blue inhibitor rings, a pair of black pants with a white belt, and purple hover shoes. Affiliations: Freedom Fighter (formerly) , Team Hedgehog (formerly) Relationship Status: '''Taken (in some AU type RP with Raven The Panther) '''Species: '''Chaos Induced Hedgehog Personality He is a hedgehog who usually has somewhat of a warm and funny personality along with a sense of justice and a great deal of determination and intelligence. His personality is sometimes compared to Sonic's although, he has more of a stragetist. He has had his dark moments when his anger surges or when someone hurts his friends. He can also be very dark in his behavior like Shadow's but he rarely shows it although, if the situation calls for it, he will be very dark, tense, violent and unusually quiet. Background Story Komerl was born into the world during a war between Dr. Robotnik and GUN. His parents (Who were scientist hedgehogs) at the time were investigating the indestructible Chaos Sword, the item that could help turn the tide of the war. As he turned 8, the war was far from ending, and he always was having to keep an eye out for the Chaos Sword, or any EGG bots. And although with the war was still going on, he was still educated in school. One day, his parents were captured by a few bots for knowing where the Chaos Sword was. They were killed for not showing the whereabouts of it, but in a way, they still lived. They had set up clues for Komerl to find the sword, and eventually, he did. When he was finally able to wield it, 13 year old Komerl lead GUN into battle, and together, the war ended. A few weeks later Sonic found him in the streets, alone, his parents dead. Sonic took Komerl with him, and mentored him. He gave him his strength, cleverness, and patience. Assets and Abilities He has the ability to run at high speed and also has good reflexes which he learned from Sonic after he teaches him how to do so but he isn't as fast as Sonic. However, when it comes to being strong, he has semi-super strength. This weapon of choice he would use would be a knightly sword. Komerl also has a lot of combat experience and fights based on instincts, reflexes, agility, and power but he uses his knowledge to his advantage in fights. His abilities are to control aquamarine flames, summon monitors, use a limited amount of Chaos energy, and learns things very quickly. Friends * '''Hugh the wolf * Arctic the Cat - '''He seems to be close to her sort of like a little sister. They have some fun at some points in his AUs although he can be a little weird. * '''Raven the Panther- '''His girlfriend in some alternate universes and his canon universe. He sees her as someone who loves him for who he is as a person which is an attractive attribute in his perspective. * '''The Sonic Team Rivals * Lilith the Demonette * Shadow The Hedgehog * Knuckles The Echidna * Metal Sonic Transformations Fleetaway Super This form is first used by Komerl when he witnessed the death of his parents by the hand of Dr. Robotnik and his anger exploded. In subsequent transformations, this form appears under extreme stress (similar to STC's Super Sonic) or too much chaos energy is absorbed. The powered-up state this form provides, however, lasts only for a limited time until the energy runs out. It possesses high physical strength and speed that surpasses his Super form. The irises in his eyes vanish entirely in place of red swirls and gains a fiery yellow aura (that can burn on contact), his fur turns into a golden yellow, sporting jagged fangs, his quills are turned upwards, and his clothes are tattered from the explosion of chaos energy. In this transformation, his personality takes a complete 180 degree turn but he strangely knows who to target and who to not target. Holy Knight This transformation is first mentioned by Komerl while talking to the Guardian of the Chaos Sword. To use it, he would use the Chaos Sword. However, Komerl can access it though other means as explained by the Guardian during the New Beginning Saga. It is used for the first time in the first chapter of the Heroes Unite saga. While in this form, he gains silver armor, a blue cape (similar to Excalibur Sonic's appearance), and has a bright yellow aura. The Chaos Sword transformer light blue knightly sword. There are some abilities he gains including virtual invincibility to harm, infinite flight and his abilities in swordsmanship and flame control are increased exponentially. His strength also has been increased to such levels that he can plow through large robots and barriers without a problem. He also gains the ability to cast energy shields, summon and use plasma dual swords using an enhancement, and has gained the ability to use healing powers. He can only use the form for a short time however. Cosmic Hyper He gained this transformation when his thoughts and desire to save Mobius reached the Master Emerald. He noticeably has lighting blue fur and also flashes light blue and sky blue simultaneously. This form's time limit is considerably longer than the previous Super form. The amount of power in this form is increased 2x compared to the Super form and Komerl is basically invulnerable to any harm what so ever. It is unknown how he could transform into this state in the future. Sonic somehow tapped into this power in "Sonic X: Cosmic Chase" as well. Full Potential'' ' '''This is used after he has 3 visions of energy orbs as seen with Sonic in "Sonic's Quest for Power Part V". '''This form allows every best ability each Super form has to be used in this state. His appearance is similar to his normal state only he gains a purple aura, he gains blue invinicibility sparkles, there are 5 neon green orbs (that attack anything around him that are deemed as an enemy towards him, but can also morph into weapons) and everything on his body flashes white. Everything is increased in large amounts, from strength to speed but he can only use it in a near death situation. After the transformation ends, he will not be able to access any of his other super forms since the abilities from the forms are carried over into his full potential state. Furthermore, he will lose his ability to use the Chaos Sword permanently and he won't be able to use the emeralds. However, he can access this state at any time in combat after the first transformation and can maintain for long periods of time. Unlike the other transformations, he can still be hurt to an extent. '''Unidentified Dark Form This form is taken whenever his darker, killer instincts take over, if he's in a serious situation where his friends are in danger. He relies on instinct and unrestrained combat skills. His appearance doesn't change but his eyes do darken to a dark navy blue and a small navy blue aura surrounds. It is unknown what powers this form holds or if it affects Komerl at all. But should be known about it, however, and that it has dark based attacks. Warrior Of Lightning This is a form that Komerl somehow tapped into during the "Tournament Of The Gods" saga while in one of his training seesions with Asura but passed out shortly afterwards due to exhaustion. He then fully tapped into the form after Raven is killed and his anger surged to the point of his insanity. It seemed that his body being exposed to the god's environment somehow increased his control over his chaos energy and allowed his speed to be increased to the point where he can reach speeds equal to Asura's but he also gains the permanent ability to control lightning in this state. Zaruth has shown some knowledge of the form and it is unclear how long the power lasts. When his parents stepped in to calm him down, he reverted back to normal. His cheerful personality is clearly gone and his focus was on one goal at the time: win the tournament and avenge Raven's death. Extra equipment used Plasma Gloves - Gloves that increase his attack power and control over flames. They were given to him by Raven and he's worn them ever since. Ancient Light Inhibitor Rings - Allows him to use the Light Speed Dash and he also can transfer their power to his feet allowing him to perform the Light Speed Peel Out, an advanced variant of the Super Peel Out. Hover Shoes - It allows him to hover in the sky for a long but limited period of time.ruth Monitor Rings - Allows limited summoning of monitors such as the Bubble, Flame, and Electric Shields. Trivia # He was originally meant to be a red hedgehog with black shoes but was changed to match the creator's preferences. # Komerl's abilities were also meant to be taught to him by Sonic AND Shadow but the creator wanted him to learn the other abilities over time. # Komerl seems to like to read and write in his journal in the night time and sometimes wears glasses. # He also enjoys skiing, walking in beautiful nature scenes, befriending animals, and has a bottomless pit when it comes to eating but he doesn't seem affected like normal Mobians would. # There have been a few times where he and Sonic have had some disagreements, but they seem to patch up quickly. # He loves to play video games preferably the Super Smash Bros. series. # He has worn his scarf on some occasions but doesn't wear it in many roleplays. # He loves Doritos. # He often says "Time to party!" when he's about to fight sometimes. # He has had some "MLG" moments in certain fights such as using the eagle axe kick as a finishing move in the Demon Invasion Saga. # Who's gonna rock the place? Appearances * Expeditions (Free Join RP) * War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay) * Sonic Academy Roleplay Free-join *Sonic Fan Character Wiki: DEATH BATTLE *Welcome to Analon(Free join roleplay) *Soothseeker Coliseum Tournament RP (Sign-Ups!) *Roleplay:Kidnapped Themes Of Komerl Michael Jackson - They Don't Care About Us (Instrumental): "Unbreakable Spirit/ Final Stand" Dreams of an Absolution - LB vs JS Remix - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music: "A Waking Start" Live & Learn (Awesome Mix) by Jackbot360: "Using The Potiential Within" The Palace That Was Found - Evil Foundry: "Komerl's Theme" Knight of the Wind - Sonic and the Black Knight Music by Moosehunter: "Something To Fight For/Komerl Uses The Emeralds" Linkin Park - Forgotten: "Fleetaway Super Komerl's Theme" I Am...(All of Me) With Lyrics - Crush 40: "Komerl's Darker Nature" What I'm Made of - Sonic Heroes: "Saving Milady/Komerl's Comeback"